


His Heart Along with Mine

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2016, prompt: games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi and Shirabu are just playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart Along with Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I also posted this on Tumblr and this account has to be used one way or another so I thought, "Why not post some of my works here?" So, here I am. 
> 
> So this is my first work in Archive of Our Own and I'm not that accustomed here when it comes to posting works :3 
> 
> So, this is for the SemiShira week(I'm also here to add more stories for SemiShira because the pair is so rare I cry)
> 
> And please excuse my poor excuse of a title ;_;

“Haha, you suck,” Semi laughed whilst calmly pressing the buttons on the controller. “You have killed only ten people but you can’t kill me.”

“Shut it, you bastard,” Shirabu, in contrast to Semi, was aggressive. Mashing the buttons and moving the joystick of the black controller. “This is my first time playing Call of Duty, you dick. You’re experienced.”

“Yeah, but this is your ninth time playing, so you should get the hang of it,” Semi said, then stood up with a victory screech. “Ooh! Victory!”

Shirabu just sighed, dropping the controller to his lap while throwing his head back when the game finished because Semi shot him and he was the last kill.

“I want to play a different game,” Shirabu complained, head still thrown back.

Semi just laughed, setting the controller down on the table beside Shirabu.

He stood beside Shirabu and leaned down, gently pecking Shirabu’s lips.

Shirabu snapped his eyes opened and felt his face warmed up.

Semi just smirked, but it was genuine. “Thanks for the last kill, babe.”

Shirabu glared at him through a blushing face. “Die.”

“Oh, but isn’t your heart with me? Then you’ll die as well.”

Shirabu just tackled him to the ground with a blush.

Semi only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ <3


End file.
